


Life After

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Future Fic, M/M, Retirement, these boys still cant leave kingsman alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Kingsman changes, and Harry and Merlin get their happily ever after.





	Life After

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Merlin and Harry retire from Kingsman. Does Merlin secretly take all the dogs? How do James and Percival fare as the new Kingsman powercouple? Do Harry and Merlin actually manage not to show up at HQ all the time like elderly ghosts?

Merlin sighs. It’s a very familiar sound to the tech department at this point. “Hello, Hamish,” she says politely. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here today.”

He looks sheepish, “This time, it wasn’t actually my idea.”

“Harry?”

“He’s convinced that Alistair needs a bit of help with his position as Arthur. I couldn’t persuade him otherwise, so I figured I’d tag along. See what was new here.”

“You just want to know if we’ve gotten rid of the dogs from the Bors trials yet.”

Hamish doesn’t deny it. “What good is living on a huge estate if it’s not full of fluffy animals?”

“That explains why you live with Harry,” Merlin says cheerfully.

“His hairline is finally starting to recede. Vain peacock that he is, it’s absolutely traumatising for him.”

“I’m sure,” Merlin says. “As it happens, we do have a few dogs left. Would you like to see them?”

“Yes, please.”

She nods and leads him out of the room, “You can’t keep stopping by every time we hold trials to take the dogs, you know.”

“I absolutely can.”

“How many do you have now?”

“Seven, at the last count.”

“Dear lord.”

“I’m hoping to round it up to ten. I do like nice even numbers.” Hamish grins at her.

She laughs, “Speaking of even numbers, I finally fixed that problem with the contacts. They’re so much more efficient than the glasses now.”

“I knew you could do it, Olivia,” Hamish says. “I didn’t take you on as my apprentice for nothing. You make a brilliant Merlin.”

“I do my best, sir.”

***

“Harry, for the last time, everything is fine,” Alistair sighs.

“Are you sure that you couldn’t use advice from someone with my level of experience?”

“You know I’m not actually that much younger than you, right?”

Harry waves it off, “I was with Kingsman for years before you even joined-“

“Harry.” Alistair folds his hands together. “Kingsman has changed. We work more closely with Statesman now. I doubt you or I could pass the trials now, they’re so different. James is our most senior field agent, for gods sake. I know you love this organization. But you and Hamish, you made it to the finish line. Not everyone is lucky enough to get out of this alive, and you two nearly didn’t anyway. Take advantage of that fact.”

Harry sits back in his chair, disappointed. “Oh,” he says. “I see.”

“James will be disappointed he missed you,” Alistair tells him.

Harry stands, “Give him my best, will you?”

“Of course.”

On his way out of the dining room (now complete with an actual round table, and Harry is glad that it’s only taken a few decades to get here), he runs into Eggsy.

“Harry!” his former protégé lights up. “I didn’t know you were stopping by!”

“Yes, well, not even Arthur can keep me away, grumpy as he is.”

“Still,” Eggsy grins, “he’s a lot better than the last one, ain’t he?”

It’s endearing to Harry that even after nearly a decade and a half in the service, not to mention in the presence of royalty, Eggsy hasn’t managed to entirely shake off his rough accent. “Alistair is a far better Arthur than Chester,” Harry agrees.

“You know, he and James make a damn good power couple,” Eggsy says. “Not as good as you and Hamish, of course, since they’re both on the roundtable side of things and you two basically covered the whole organization, but they’re pretty damn intimidating. In a good way, though.”

“It’s nice that they’re finally able to be out properly,” Harry agrees. “James has never liked being in the closet. Kingsman has changed.” It’s hard, letting go of the old, but Harry has to admit, not all the changes are bad ones.

“Speaking of changes,” Eggsy’s smile gets broader, “guess what?”

“What?”

“Do you want the good news first or the great news?”

“Er, the good news.”

“Roxy and Amelia are finally getting hitched!” Eggsy says.

Harry laughs, “It’s about time. They’ve been together, what, nearly ten years now?”

“Hey, you can’t talk. Took you and Hamish nearly four decades to make it down the aisle.”

“There were extenuating circumstances,” Harry says. “What’s the great news?”

“You and Hamish are about to be godparents again.”

Harry blinks. “You mean…?”

“Tilde’s pregnant.”

Harry sweeps Eggsy into a tight hug, “Congratulations, Eggsy. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

***

“I can’t believe you talked Olivia into letting you take all five dogs. I thought you only wanted three?”

Hamish looks smug, “Well, I couldn’t very well leave the other two all alone, now could I?”

Harry scratches the ears of the German Shepard laying across his lap. Their other eleven dogs are sprawled out on the bed or the bedroom floor. “No, you very well couldn’t. Isn’t that right, Marmalade?” The German Shepard wriggles at the sound of her name.

Hamish rolls his eyes, “I still don’t know why I let you name them.”

“Because you love me, darling.”

“I do,” Hamish agrees, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss.

Harry pulls away, “Oh! And I forgot to tell you! Eggsy and Tilde are having another child.”

“That’s wonderful. Another godchild for you to spoil rotten.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Harry huffs. “As if you don’t give Daisy absolutely everything she asks for.”

“Daisy is not my godchild, and everything she asks of me has to do with Kingsman’s tech department. I’m only making sure she has a leg up,” Hamish says. “Besides, now she’s got a job there, she mostly goes to Olivia, not me. She’s doing well, apparently. She’s over in America with Statesman right now, a sort of interning exchange program they’ve set up.”

“Good for her.”

There’s silence between them for several long moments, and then Harry asks, “When does she get back?”

“Next month.”

“Hmm.” Harry bites his lip. “Alistair hinted strongly that perhaps we shouldn’t be coming around so often.”

“Olivia mentioned something similar.”

“So we’ll just stop by to see Daisy next month, then?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
